


I would and should get you, Blaze!

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Yandere Ice [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, two point of view
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taufan tahu Blaze menghindarinya sejak Ice ditetapkan sebagai tersangka dan akan direhabilitasi jiwanya, serta kekasih dari Halilintar.<br/>Taufan tidak tahu alasan Blaze menghindarinya, tapi Taufan tahu ia harus mendapatkan Blaze dengan cara apapun.<br/>Ia tidak ingin mundur lagi seperti dahulu. Ia tidak ingin jadi pengecut untuk urusan hatinya itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would and should get you, Blaze!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> Warning: masih ada hubungan dengan psycho Ice. meski tidak begitu menyatu dengan cerita, sehingga cerita ini masuk ke dalam series. mungkin masih bisa masuk side story atau pun sequelnya.  
> seperti sebelumnya..., Saya harap yang baca ini sudah cukup umur untuk membacanya. Seandainya ada yang nekat pun..., dont blame me after that. warning sudah disebutkan meski mungkin ada yang merasa kurang lengkap atau bagaimana.  
> Selamat membaca.

Aku senang aku masih bisa melihat senyuman seluruh keluargaku yang tersisa. Ice kini direhabilitasi, bersama Kak Halilintar yang menemani setiap kegiatan rehabilitasi adik sekaligus kekasih hatinya itu. Blaze masih diberi kesempatan hidup meski ia jadi tidak diperbolehkan melakukan banyak kegiatan olahraga sekaligus seperti yang sering ia lakukan dahulu. Gempa yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin akrab dengan saingan Kak Hali dalam adu basket dan kepopuleranya, Fang. Mungkin ada perkembangan diantara hubungan mereka yang masih menunggu restu dari kakak lelaki satu-satunya Fang itu. Ah..., Meski tidak kembali seperti dulu, tapi semua orang masih bisa tersenyum puas.

Mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang tidak bisa tersenyum puas dan hanya menunjukkan senyum kepuasan palsu. Ada alasan.

Sejak Kak Hali memutuskan untuk sungguh-sungguh menjadi kekasih hati Ice, Blaze yang aku tahu juga mencintaiku lebih dari saudara itu kini mulai menjauhiku. Bahkan ia sangat menghindari bertemu mata denganku. Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa Blaze, adik yang sesungguhnya juga aku cintai itu, kini menjauhi diriku. Apa karena dirinya merasa tak pantas setelah melakukan suatu tindak kekejian, yang dilakukannya untuk melindungiku dan Ice, tepat di depan mataku. Apa karena dirinya tak pantas denganku karena berhasil lolos dari jeratan sakratul maut. Apa karena tekanan lain seperti menjadi kekasihnya Kak Hali dan Ice. Aku tak tahu alasannya, yang pasti inilah yang terjadi. Padahal, aku masih belum mengungkapkannya padanya, yang tiba-tiba merasa tak pantas dan berhenti begitu saja mengejar cintaku yang sesungguhnya bisa ia dapatkan sejak lama.

“Kak Taufan....” Panjang umur. Adikku yang baru saja aku pikirkan itu kini sudah berada di belakang punggungku. Aku berbalik, wajah Blaze menunduk sedemikian rupa sehingga aku sulit melihat matanya. Dia jadi sedikit mirip dengan Ice yang selalu menunduk ketika berbicara. Namun, aku tahu kalau yang ada dihadapanku ini Blaze dan bukan Ice.

“Ada apa Blaze?” tanyaku menjawab panggilannya. Ia masih menunduk.

“Te, temani Blaze mengunjungi Ice. Kak Hali sudah berangkat duluan. Kak Gem seperti biasa, pergi ke rumah Fang dulu.”

“Ok, tunggu sebentar kakak ambil jaket dulu.” Ucapku lalu berjalan cepat ke kamarku. Ini pertama kalinya Blaze meminta sesuatu padaku setelah kejadian Ice menjadi psikopat seperti itu. Aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Lagipun, sepertinya aku bisa bertanya pada Kak Hali dan Ice tentang kenapa dan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghadapi Blaze yang seperti ini.

~...~...~...~

Ice terlihat sehat dan lebih segar daripada yang dulu dan Blaze langsung saja memeluknya erat. Aku terkekeh memandang tingkah kedua adik bungsuku itu. Meski Ice sendiri pernah mengaku ia tidak begitu akrab dengan Blaze, tapi aku dapat melihat sorot mata penuh rindu dari Ice dan juga Blaze. Memang, ini adalah kali pertama Blaze menemui Ice setelah menjalani serangkaian perawatan di rumah sakit. Kak Hali disebelahku mendengus, entah karena sebal atau justru lega yang disembunyikan dengan kemarahan. Kak Hali memang begitu. Harga dirinya cukup tinggi, bahkan untuk masalah sepele seperti 'merasakan kelegaan' seperti ini.

“Akhir-Akhir ini aku jarang melihat kalian berdua sejalan seperti ini. Biasanya meski kau lebih dekat denganku, kau tetap setidaknya dekat dengan Blaze. Kau ada masalah dengan Blaze, Tau?” Bisik Kak Hali. Aku menghela nafas dan menarik kakakku menjauh sedikit dari kedua bungsu yang masih bercengkrama. Sampai kira-kira mereka tak bisa mendengarnya aku baru berucap menjawab ucapan kakak pertamaku ini. Kadang, aku juga merasa kakak ini cukup peka untuk tahu keadaan hati adik-adiknya. Aku juga yakin, Kak Hali mungkin sama seperti blaze, yang tahu sejak awal kalau Ice adalah pembunuh gadis-gadis yang mengincarnya.

“Blaze terlihat seperti menghindariku. Sejak tahu Kak Hali dan Ice kini sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih.” Ucapku setelah yakin hanya ada aku dan Kak Hali saja. Kak Hali terlihat melipat tangannya.

“Mungkin cerita Ice benar, waktu aku tanya alasan yang mungkin membuat Blaze mau menggantikan dirinya. Blaze tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa saja agar orang disekitarnya bahagia. Dia ingin agar kau yang terlihat masih sangat ‘lurus’ ini benar-benar menjadi ‘lurus’.” Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Itu masalahnya? Dia tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah menyimpang. Kak Hali melepaskan tangannya dan berniat bicara lagi mendengar kebisuanku. “Apalagi Ice pernah cerita kalau kau cemburu padaku ketika aku mendapat ‘tembakan’ dari korban Ice itu.”

“Aku cemburu main-mainlah.” Ucapku akhirnya. “Aku justru sebenarnya ingin merasakan rasanya ‘menembak’ seperti yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu. Meski mulutku berkata pada Ice aku cemburu padamu, tapi hatiku cemburu pada perempuan yang berani melakukan itu. Aku ingin ‘menembak’ Blaze kala itu, kalau saja Ice tidak seperti ini....”

“Kau ternyata....”

“Kak Hali baru sadar, ya? Hahaha..., aku sepertinya cocok juga jadi aktor.” Kekehku. Hanya sebentar sampai aku menunduk sendu.

“Kau masih belum bilang kalau kau juga menyukainya?”

“Belum. Karena ada kejadian itu aku terus mengurungkan niatku. Aku sudah tahu kalau Blaze pun sebenarnya mencintaiku! Tapi..., Kenapa..., kenapa disaat aku ingin melaksanakan niatku, sekarang dia terlihat menjauhiku? Aku tak peduli orang tua kita yang telah tiada mengutuk kita karena cinta seperti ini, tapi..., tapi....”

“Katakan langsung padanya. Aku rasa Blaze hanya tidak ingin kau ikut menjadi belok karena ia mencintaimu. Blaze sampai sekarang pun masih menganggap kalau aku menjadi belok karena tindakan kelewatan yang dilakukan Ice. Padahal aku sama sepertimu, sejak dulu aku memang sudah belok karena Ice. Cepat katakan sebelum terlambat sepertiku. Blaze ada kecenderungan seperti Ice, mengingat tindakannya waktu itu pada pihak berwajib.”

“A, aku ingin. Tapi..., caranya....” dan kami terdiam cukup lama.

“Apa kau tidak coba tanya Ice saja? Dia kan lebih dekat dengan Blaze. Mungkin dia tahu cara mengambil hati si anak keempat.”

~...~...~...~

Kini giliranku yang menemui Ice. Blaze terlihat sudah puas bicara dengan Ice dan kini bertanya-tanya dengan Kak Hali tentang apa saja kegiatan yang Ice lakukan di panti rehabilitasi ini. Aku memandang Ice yang saat ini tidak dibalut semacam selimut seperti di waktu persidangan. Ice tersenyum ceria, sedikit lebih mirip dengan Blaze yang dulu. Aku jadi ragu, jangan-jangan mereka lagi-lagi bertukar tempat. Meski sebenarnya mustahil. “Ice..., aku ingin bertanya soal Blaze padamu.”

“Kak Blaze? Kenapa dengannya?” tanya Ice. Aku menarik nafasku setelah melirik Kak Hali yang membawa Blaze berkeliling melihat kegiatan rehabilitasi orang lain.

“Sejak tahu kau dan Kak Hali resmi jadian, Blaze mendadak menjauhiku. Apa karena Blaze merasa aku tak pantas bersamanya?” tanyaku. Kulihat Ice memijat keningnya.

“Ternyata masalahnya memang sejalan, ya..., Kak Blaze bilang padaku..., cukup aku dan Kak Hali saja yang menjalani hubungan aneh ini. Ia tak ingin keluarga kita hancur, apalagi Blaze merasa kakak masih menyukai perempuan, Blaze....”

“Aku memang suka melihat perempuan, tapi bukan berarti aku masih straight, Ice! Posisiku mungkin sama seperti Fang. Ingin populer, tapi tetap mengaku kalau ia penyuka sesama jenis dan sangat menyukai adikku, kakakmu, Gempa! Aku pun begitu dengan Blaze. Aku ingin tetap populer, tapi kini dengan bersama adikku, Blaze.”

“Kakak..., Kakak juga suka pada Blaze? Sejak kapan?”

“Jauh sebelum kita masuk sekolah menengah seperti ini. Aku bahkan tahu kalau Blaze juga menaruh rasa yang sama padaku. Tapi....” Aku menutup mulutku, aku tak ingin mengatakan alasan sebenarnya bahwa perbuatan adik bungsuku ini yang membuat semua rencanaku berantakan.

“Karena perbuatanku, ya?”

“Eh.” Aku memandang Ice bingung bagaimana ia bisa mengetahuinya. Ice terkekeh kecil.

“Ekspresi kakak terlihat seperti itu. Maaf, Kak Taufan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan bantu kakak mendapatkan kembali ‘Blaze’ deh.” Ucap Ice. Taufan merona sejenak.

“Ta, tapi jangan yang sadis-sadis.”

“Ih, mana mungkin aku menyarankan kakak melakukan yang sadis-sadis.”

“Habis kau kan..., err....”

“Hehehe..., Kalau pun aku menyarankan kakak yang sadis-sadis, kakak pasti tidak bisa melakukannya secara berlebihan, kok. Lagipula, aku sepertinya sudah tak apa, kak. Kakak-kakak pelatih bilang perkembangan mentalku bagus, kok. Lagipula, aku gak mau buat Kak Blaze menderita lagi karena aku.” Aku memandang Ice yang menunduk. Aku tepukkan kepalanya pelan. Bersamaan dengan motifnya yang hilang, aku rasa perasaan bersalah Ice pada Blaze pun ikut ambil andil dalam cepatnya proses penyembuhan adikku ini. Adikku ini psikopat yang muncul dari lingkungan sekitar, pengaruh bacaan, sehingga rehabilitasinya cukup mudah. Ketimbang psikopat yang muncul karena bawaan genetik. Lagipula, meski adik bungsuku ini berkecenderungan psikopat, ia masih memiliki rasa bersalah ketimbang psikopat sesungguhnya yang seperti sudah sepenuhnya hilang rasa bersalah itu/

“Ice..., saat ini aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kak Hali bilang aku harus bilang langsung pada Blaze kalau aku menyukainya, agar Blaze tidak menganggap aku menyimpang karena aku tahu dirinya menyimpang. Apalagi Blaze kini menghindariku. Aku kemari dengannya tadi saja karena Blaze butuh ditemani sementara Kak Hali sudah berangkat dan Gempa ‘ngapel’ dulu ke rumah Fang sebelum bertemu denganmu.” Ice tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya sendiri.

“Ah, aku tahu cara agar Kak Blaze mau mendengarkan kakak. Tapi, cara ini agak memaksa, sih. Mungkin buat Kak Tau ini termasuk sadis, tapi sebenarnya enggak.” Ucap Ice seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Aku memandang Ice dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Meski harus memaksa, asal bukan melukainya aku akan melakukannya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

“Kakak pulang dan masuk ke kamarku. Kakak angkat ranjang dan papan penyangga ranjangku, di sana ada beberapa komik dan novel yang aku beli. Cari yang judulnya..., kak pinjam kertas, tulisannya dalam bahasa Jepun sih.” Aku mengambil kertas dan memberikan pada Ice untuk menuliskan judulnya.

“Itu bahasa Jepun?”

“Ini komik, kok. Kalau kakak gak bisa ngerti tapi pasti tahu intinya. Caranya ada dalam komik itu.”

~...~...~...~

Aku menghela nafasku. Di bawah ranjang Ice ternyata ada sebuah tempat penyimpanan rahasia yang memuat banyak sekali buku komik asli berbahasa Jepang dan berbagai novel berbahasa inggris. Ada beberapa cover novel yang aku rasa menjadi acuan Ice untuk membunuh gadis-gadis yang pernah mendekati Kak Hali, yang sesekali juga mendekatiku untuk bertanya tentang Kak Hali. Inilah yang aku maksud dengan psikopat yang muncul karena pengaruh lingkungan bagiku. Aku mengernyitkan keningku ketika menemukan komik berbahasa berbahasa Jepang yang aku cari.

Gambar covernya tidak seperti kebanyakan novel dan komik yang aku keluarkan untuk mencari buku ini. Selesai merapikan ruang rahasia Ice, aku segera menutup jendela dan mengunci kamar milik adik bungsuku ini, sesuai dengan sarannya. Perlahan aku membuka komik itu. Bahasanya memang tak bisa aku baca, tapi setelah beberapa halaman entah kenapa aku merasa tahu kenapa Ice merekomendasikan komik ini. Kisah dalam komik ini sedikit mirip dengan kisahku, yang mana salah satu dari dua pemuda tokoh utama ini berusaha menghindari pemuda yang seorang lagi.

“UAPA!!” Pekikku dan langsung menutup buku itu. Aku tahu wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. Aku menepuk-nepukan pipiku, perlahan aku membuka kembali halaman yang langsung aku tutup. Pemuda yang dihindari tiba-tiba memeluk dan memegang pinggul serta bokong pemuda yang menghindari dari balik celananya. Menekan belahan bokong pemuda itu, yang aku yakin pasti itu di bagian anus. Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku, tapi aku begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ini bukan komik horor, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti sedang membaca komik horor, jika terus menutup mataku ditengah-tengah melihat adegan di komik itu.

~...~...~...~

Aku memandang Blaze yang makan dengan lesu. Kak Hali bahkan sampai merebut sendok Blaze, dan menyuapi paksa adik kami yang satu itu. Aku yakin wajahku pasti kembali merona, teringat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam komik milik si bungsu dan berpikir akan melakukannya pada Ice. Memang pada akhir cerita kedua pemuda itu sepertinya jadian dan lepas dari kesalah pahaman mereka masing-masing.

“Kak Taufan? Kakak demam? Wajah kakak memerah?”

“Eh, ma, masa?” tanyaku balik pada Gempa. Gempa mengangguk kecil.

“Uh, mungkin aku memang demam. Sekarang lagi pergantian musim sih....” Ucapku berbohong.

“Kalau begitu kau harus makan yang banyak, Taufan. Malam ini pun coba minum obat, supaya kau cepat sembuh.” Saran Kak Hali. Aku mengangguk kecil. “Dan kau..., Ayo makan yang benar! Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi seperti waktu itu!”

“Hnggh..., Blaze bisa makan sendiri, Kak Hali....” Keluh Blaze. Kak Hali menggeleng, ia terlihat kesal dan membuka mulut Blaze dengan paksa lalu memasukan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Blaze mengatupkan mulutnya, cemberut tapi tetap mengunyah makanannya. Blaze sepertinya memang harus dipaksa seperti dicerita itu, seperti saat ini. Tapi aku gak yakin bisa memaksa seperti itu!

~...~...~...~

“Ice..., sungguhan aku harus melakukannya?” Tanyaku. Kali ini aku sendirian berkonsultasi dengan adikku yang  psikopat ini. Aneh juga rasanya berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikopat untuk urusan cinta seperti ini. Tapi Kak Hali tidak bisa membantu. Gempa terkadang terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya dan Fangnya. Blaze adalah subjek permasalahanku. Jadi, hanya Ice sajalah yang aku rasa bisa membantuku.

“Kakak mau Kak Blaze jadi milik kakak, atau tidak? Aku cuma bisa bantu seperti itu. Kak Blaze agak keras kepala, dia perlu dipaksa.”

“Tapi..., masa paksanya harus begitu....”

“Kalau kakak ada kepikiran memaksa dengan cara lain, ya gak perlu susah-susah kakak minta pendapatku, kan?” Aku menarik wajahku mundur ketika Ice mendekati wajahku. Aku dengar Kak Hali berdeham keras, mungkin cemburu.

“Iya sih....” Ucapku sembari terkekeh karena baru kali ini melihat Kak Hali cemburu. Ice juga ikut terkekeh mendengar dehaman Kak Hali.

“Siapkan batin dan peralatannya, kak. Lagipula, sepertinya itu menyenangkan. Aku ingin sekali melakukannya pada Kak Hali.” Ucap Ice seraya mengerling pada Kak Hali. Aku merinding sejenak.

“Ice..., kau yang mendominasi?” tanyaku. Ice kembali mengerlingkan matanya pada Kak Halilintar yang berdecih dengan wajah memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari kami. Aku membelakkan mata dan membuka mulutku terkejut.

“..., Kak Hali? Yang ini? Mustahil!”

“Sungguhan.”

“Dia kan kakakmu, Ice!” ucapku masih tak percaya.

“Aku tahu..., tapi Kak Hali lebih polos dariku ternyata. Hehehe....”

“Kak Hali lebih POLOS darimu?!” Kulihat Kak Hali berdecih dengan wajah yang merona sedangkan Ice terkekeh dengan tatapan menggoda.

Setidak polos apakah adik bungsuku yang satu ini, hingga membuat harga diri sang kakak pertama yang ketinggian itu runtuh perlahan.

~...~...~...~

Normal POV

Taufan merogoh sakunya, memastikan keberadaan benda-benda yang ada disakunya. Taufan menarik nafasnya, seolah menyiapkan mentalnya. Taufan mengetuk pintu kamar salah satu adiknya. Suara yang menyatakan izin dari sang pemilik kamar membuat Taufan membuka pintu kamarnya. Blaze tersentak dan segera mendudukkan dirinya serta menyingkirkan komik yang tadi di bacanya. Taufan kembali menutup pintu kamar Blaze dan tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar itu. Blaze terlihat memalingkan wajahnya.

“A, ada apa Kak Taufan?” tanya Blaze.

Taufan hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah kiri Blaze yang langsung menjauhkan dirinya. Taufan menghela nafasnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan Taufan meraih pinggang Blaze dan langsung menariknya mendekat. Blaze tersentak kaget, apalagi Taufan tidak hanya menariknya mendekat tetapi juga meraba pinggul dan bokongnya. Taufan berdiri di depan Blaze sembari tetap menahan Blaze beranjak pergi. Taufan memegang pinggang Blaze seraya memandangi wajah Blaze dengan intens. Blaze memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Taufan.

"Kau memang menghindariku. Kenapa Blaze? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku? Apa karena Kak Hali dan Ice menjadi kekasih?" Tanya Taufan.

Blaze tidak menjawab dan masih memalingkan wajahnya. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya, ia beralih ke pinggul Blaze dan turun lagi hingga ke bagian bokong yang menjadi tempat bertumpu Blaze ketika duduk. Taufan meremas kedua belahan bokong itu dan membuat Blaze terlonjak kaget. Blaze langsung menunduk dan mendorong bahu Taufan.

"Jawab aku, Blaze."

"Ka, karena kak Hali dan Ice jadi kekasih! Blaze..., Blaze tahu Kak Taufan pasti akan menyimpang jika tahu kalau aku menyukai kakak. Seperti Kak Hali. Blaze..., Blaze gak mau memaksa kakak. Lagipula..., kalau Kak Hali dengan Ice, kakak dengan Blaze, dan Kak Gempa dengan Fang..., kita..., kita seperti memutus garis keturunan kita. Kakak pasti tidak mau...." Jelas Blaze. Tangannya berhenti mendorong bahu Taufan dan justru kini bergetar.

"Semua itu pradugamu, kan? Kau tak mau mendengar kebenaranku?" Tanya Taufan. Blaze menggeleng.

"Pasti sama dengan ucapan Blaze tadi."

"Bodoh! Aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau menyukaiku!" Bentak Taufan dan langsung mencubit lagi kedua bokong kenyal milik Blaze. Blaze melompat berdiri dan memeluk Taufan. Cubitan kali ini lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Selain itu, Blaze juga terkejut dengan pernyataan Taufan, ia akhirnya memandang wajah Taufan. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Taufan dan Blaze bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat dari keduanya. "Karena tindakan Ice, aku jadi terus mengurungkan niatku menembakmu, Blaze. Kalau Ice tidak melakukan tindakan psikopat, kita justru yang akan menjadi kekasih lebih dahulu daripada Kak Hali dan Ice."

"Ka..., Kak Taufan...." Blaze tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Tapi..., ini sudah terlambat...."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang terlambat."

"Hyaaa!" Blaze memekik dan memeluk Taufan semakin erat. Wajah Blaze sudah sangat merona. Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan sedikit basah memasuki lubang anusnya. Blaze tak tahu, sejak kapan kakaknya itu menyusupkan tangannya di balik celana trainingnya dan berusaha memasukan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti telur berukuran cukup kecil. Blaze tidak tahu dengan pasti, tapi ia punya dugaan pada sesuatu yang kakak kembar keduanya itu masukan ke dalam anusnya. Taufan melepaskan kedua tangannya dan kini berkacak pinggang. Blaze masih memeluk Taufan dengan erat.

"Untuk hal ini aku tak akan menyerah, Blaze. Tidak akan." Ucap Taufan. Blaze melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau akan dan pasti menjadi milikku, sama seperti Ice yang memiliki Kak Hali."

"Tapi, kak..., Blaze tak bisa...." Blaze menunduk. Blaze tiba-tiba membelak dan menyentuh bagian anusnya. Nafasnya mendadak memburu. Blaze memandang Taufan yang mengeluarkan semacam remote kecil yang memiliki tiga tombol. Dua tombol arah dan satu tombol yang dimungkinkan adalah tombol untuk menyalakan sekaligus mematikan. Taufan tersenyum dan menekan tombol arah ke atas. Blaze tersentak lagi. Nafasnya semakin tidak teratur. Dugaannya tentang sesuatu yang dimasukkan ke dalam anusnya benar. "I, ini...."

"Ya, vibrator dan ini..., Aku akan sedikit menyiksamu hingga aku dapat jawaban yang aku inginkan." Ucap Taufan seraya menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang cukup besar. Blaze tersentak melihatnya, Blaze mundur ketika Taufan menyakukan remote vibrator itu di saku celananya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ja, jangan." Pinta Blaze dengan nada bergetar. Kakinya yang juga bergetar terantuk kaki ranjang dan membuat Blaze jatuh terduduk di ranjang. Blaze memekik ketika vibrator di anusnya menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Taufan segera memanfaatkan keterkejutan Blaze sesaat untuk menahan pergerakan Blaze, membuka celana training sang adik, dan memasang cincin itu pada batang kemaluan sang adik yang mulai terbangun. Blaze menggeliat tak nyaman dengan alat kedua yang dipasangkan oleh kakaknya itu. Cincin itu melekat di pangkal penisnya. "Haa..., agh...."

"Tepat di kenikmatanmu, hm? Jadi, mau menjadi milikku?" Tanya Taufan. Blaze memejamkan mata dan masih menggeleng. "Masih tak mau ya?"

"Aaah!!!" Blaze membelakan matanya dan memekik, Taufan terlihat mengeluarkan remote lagi yang sudah ditekannya. Blaze dapat merasakan alat itu bergetar semakin kuat dan menekan prostatnya serta menggetarkannya. Blaze menggeliat di bawah tubuh Taufan yang menahannya. "Aah, hentikan Kak...."

"Tidak. Sampai kau mau menjadi milikku."

Taufan menekan tombol naik sekali lagi. Blaze memekik kencang dan mencengkram bahu Taufan. Prostatnya bergetar, membuatnya memenuhi tempat penyimpanan cairan hormonnya yang hampir penuh. Jari tangan Blaze menekuk kuat ketika ia mendengar suara 'klik' dan merasakan prostatnya digetarkan semakin kuat lagi. Blaze menghitung, mengira-ngira getaran yang diberikan Taufan pada Vibrator dalam tubuhnya. Lima.

"Ka, kakak curang...." keluh Blaze di sela deruan nafasnya. Blaze menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Taufan, mencoba bertahan dan menikmati sensasi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Blaze membelakkan matanya, ia tak menyangka vibrator dalam tubuhnya masih bisa bergetar lebih kuat lagi. "Aaah..., aaah...."

"Skala vibrator ini sampai sepuluh. Ini baru yang keenam, Blaze."

"Aaah..., B..., Bla..., Blaze mau..., khe..., luar...." ucap Blaze semakin berat oleh nafasnya yang memburu. Blaze merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang, hormon yang disimpannya telah penuh dan siap dilepaskan. Entah mungkin karena ini yang pertama baginya, membuat Blaze merasa cepat sekali mencapai limitnya.

"Keluarlah kalau bisa." Ucap Taufan dan langsung meningkatkan getaran vibrator itu sekali lagi.

"AAAARG! KAK TAUFAAAAN!!!" Pekik Blaze sekuat tenaga.

Kedua jari tangan dan kakinya menekuk. Pelukannya pada Taufan mengerat. Blaze bahkan melengkungkan punggungnya, menahan rasa sakitnya karena tak bisa datang akibat cincin yang terpasang di penisnya. Blaze benar-benar lupa jika Taufan tadi sempat memasang cock ring itu padanya. Blaze mencakar punggung Taufan. Deru nafasnya membuat pintaan Blaze untuk berhenti terdengar seperti racauan tak jelas. Blaze mengalirkan air matanya karena sakit tak tertahankan, di satu sisi ia tak bisa keluar, di sisi lain titik pemicu naiknya hormonnya itu terus digempur, membuat tempat penyimpanan hormonnya terasa begitu penuh. Taufan menjatuhkan tubuh Blaze yang sedari tadi melengkung. Menahannya agar tak melengkung lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang adik.

"Katakan kau mau menjadi milikku jika kau ingin berhenti. Adikku, Blaze." Bisik Taufan tepat di telinga Blaze.

"Ti..., tidak..., UWAAAARGH!!!" Blaze kembali memekik sekuat tenaga. Prostatnya kembali diganjar oleh kekuatan vibrator yang dua kali lipat lebih kuat lagi, padahal ia sudah mencapai batasannya. Taufan ternyata menekan tombol itu dua kali. Sembilan.

"Ayo katakan. Kau ingin berhenti, kan?" Taufan menekan tombol itu sekali lagi. "Ini maksimal."

"AAAARGH!" Blaze berusaha memberontak sekuat yang ia mampu, ia heran dengan tenaganya yang seharusnya melebihi Taufan, kini justru menghilang. Blaze merasa tak punya pilihan lain.

"Ayolah, Blaze..., tinggal bilang saja, kok." Bisik Taufan.

"BAIKLAH KAK TAUFAAAN!! BLAZE MAU JADI MILIK KAKAK!!! AAAAAAH!!! LE, LEPASKAN BLAZE!!" Taufan tersenyum dan mematikan alat itu. Blaze terasa seperti jatuh dari ketinggian, nafasnya terengah. Ia memang belum datang, tapi setidaknya prostatnya tidak lagi digempur oleh skala maksimal vibrator. Taufan mengusap kening Blaze lalu mencium keningnya.

"Katakan, sekali lagi. Dengan jelas dan lengkap." Taufan memandang Blaze yang masih diam. "Atau aku nyalakan lagi."

"Be, beri Blaze waktu bernafas, kak." Pinta Blaze seraya menarik udara dari hidung dan mulutnya. Taufan tersenyum jahil. Alat itu kembali menyala, beruntung itu masih di skala pertama. Blaze memekik kuat dan memukul punggung Taufan sekuatnya.

"Kakak!!"

"Aku tak ingin menunggu, Blaze. Aku ingin sekarang."

"Uuuh..., Blaze..., Blaze cinta pada Kak Taufan..., Blaze..., Blaze mau jadi milik Kak Taufan..., Blaze hanya milik Kak Taufan sekarang." Ucap Blaze tersendat.

Meski tidak begitu lancar, tapi Taufan menerima ucapan itu dan mematikan vibrator itu sekali lagi. Ia melepas pakaian Blaze lalu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Taufan menurunkan kaki Blaze dengan perlahan. Kaki Blaze terasa begitu lemas menopang dirinya, hingga Taufan tetap berada di belakang dan menahan perutnya. Taufan perlahan menarik cincin itu dari pangkal penis Blaze. Blaze meringis merasakan ketatnya cincin yang menahan hormonnya, hormonnya bergerak tepat di belakang cincin yang kini ada di pertengahan batang kemaluannya. Blaze membuka matanya ketika cincin itu tak bergerak lagi. Ia memandang cermin di sampingnya dan memandang wajah Taufan yang tersenyum jahil. Blaze menggerutu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskannya sendiri. Tangan Taufan menahan tangan Blaze yang akan menyentuh cincin di kemaluannya itu.

"Teriakan namaku ketika keluar nanti."

"Ka, kakak belum memasuki Blaze! Mana bisa Blaze menyebut nama kakak."

"Hoo? Hukumanmu masih kurang ya. Taufan memasangkan cincin itu kembali ke pangkal penis Blaze. Membuat Blaze memekik kesakitan.

"Ba, baiklah, Kak! Blaze akan menye..., hiaaah!"

Blaze tersentak ketika sesuatu yang liat dan basah kini membasahi dan berusaha memasuki lubang anusnya. Blaze bertopang pada kloset yang ada di depannya. Ia melirik ke bawah dan melihat Taufan berjongkok. Menahan kedua bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melakukan sesuatu pada anusnya. Wajah Taufan begitu dekat dengan anusnya. Blaze tersentak menyadari tindakan yang mungkin dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Ka, Kak! Blaze..., Blaze masih kotor!" Blaze menyerah, Taufan masih menjilati dan berusaha memasuki lubang anus Blaze yang begitu ketat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aaaah! Kakak jangan pura-pura bodoh...." keluh Blaze.

Taufan terkekeh ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari anus Blaze. Ia memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya secara paksa lagi ke dalam anus Blaze. Blaze mengelinjang, menahan hormonnya yang kembali naik dan mendesak untuk disimpan kembali. Padahal ia belum keluar sama sekali. Blaze merasakan jari Taufan bergerak liar mengetuk seluruh dinding anusnya dan begitu sampai di tempat vibrator yang masih tertanam, jari Taufan menekan vibrator itu begitu dalam dan lama hingga Blaze memekik penuh kenikmatan dan juga kesakitan.

"Ka, kakak..., Blaze mohon...." "Iya, aku akan menghentikannya sampai aku masuk ke dalammu."

"B, Blaze tadi cuma bercanda! Blaze pasti akan meneriakan nama kakak!"

"Tidak-tidak. Kau sepertinya memang masih belum puas kalau kita tidak menyatu kan? Aku sedang mempersiapkanmu." Bersamaan dengan itu, Blaze merasa anusnya menjadi begitu perih karena dibuka paksa lagi oleh sebuah jari lagi. Blaze memekik, ia melebarkan jarak kakinya.

"Uuuh..., terserah kakak saja." Ucap Blaze. Taufan terkekeh kecil. Ia merentangkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Blaze tersentak merasakan penisnya mendadak begitu sakit, melebihi sakit di anusnya. "TA, TAPI KELUARKAN BLAZE DULU!!"

~…~…~…~

Taufan merebahkan Blaze di ranjangnya. Blaze menutupi bagian matanya, tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh setelah dipermainkan oleh sang kakak. Itu pun permainan dari sang kakak belum berakhir. Taufan memandang Blaze dengan tatapan lapar. Ia mengelus pipi Blaze turun ke leher lalu turun lagi ke dadanya. Setelah mencubit kedua tonjolan dada secara bergantian, tangan itu turun lagi ke perut Blaze. Memutar jarinya sesuai dengan pusar Blaze sebelum menekan pusar Blaze agak kuat. Tangan itu turun lagi ke kemaluan Blaze yang lemas, tapi mulai terbangun lagi.

"Kak..., perlakukan Blaze dengan baik...." Pinta Blaze.

"Hm, baiklah..., kau sudah siap sekarang?" Tanya Taufan. Blaze mengangguk.

"B, Blaze sudah 'matang' siap 'disantap' oleh Kakak Taufan." Ucap Blaze seraya mengeluarkan pose menggoda. Taufan tersenyum puas melihat itu, ia mengelus pinggul Blaze yang begitu seksi itu untuk sesaat.

"Rasanya begitu. Baiklah, selamat makan." Ucap Taufan.

Taufan langsung mengambil ciuman di bibir Blaze. Blaze langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan sang kakak mulai bereksplorasi di dalam rongga mulutnya. Blaze mendesah tertahan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, ketika Taufan menjilat lidahnya dengan lidah Taufan sendiri. Blaze semakin gemetar ketika lidah Taufan menjilat rongga mulut atasnya sekaligus mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Blaze mengulurkan tangannya, memeluk tengkuk Taufan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Blaze mendorong sedikit bahu kakaknya tak lama setelahnya.

"Kak...." panggil Blaze dengan nada sensual. "Kakak jangan ragu melahap Blaze..., Ka, kakak harusnya menjamah Blaze ketika mencium Blaze."

"Tadi kau minta aku perlakukan dengan baik."

"Hmh..., tapi gak terlalu baik ju..., AAAH!" Taufan meremas penis Blaze tiba-tiba. Taufan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Blaze.

"Tadi menolak habis-habisan. Sekarang malah mengundang...." bisik Taufan. Taufan meniup telinga Blaze lalu menjilatnya.

"B, Blaze kan cuma tidak ingin Kak Taufan memutus keturunan kita secara terpaksa untuk mencintai Blaze. Hauh...." Jelas Blaze seraya menikmati remasan lembut di penisnya.

"Tapi, tadi kau tetap menolak bahkan setelah aku katakan kalau aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dahulu darimu." Taufan menggenggam kuat penis Blaze.

"Hik... Aaaaah...." Blaze tersentak dan menengadahkan kepalanya. "I, ituuuuh..., Hyaaa!"

"Dan sekarang setelah kau menjadi milikku, kau malah 'menyajikan' dirimu sendiri untuk aku 'santap'. Kau plin-plan sekali." Taufan menggigit telinga Blaze pelan dan tetiba mencubit puting kanan Blaze. Tangan Taufan yang ada di penis Blaze, menggesek ujung penis Blaze hingga sisa-sisa kedatangan dan juga cairan hormon baru itu keluar meski hanya sedikit.

"I, itu kan karenamu..., aaah." Blaze mendesah panjang ketika penisnya diremas kuat dan putingnya ditarik kuat.

"Hehehe, benar. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang aku akan 'menyantap'mu tadi. Mungkin aku memang harus agak kasar padamu. Tapi..., akan aku pastikan kau tak terluka, kok." Ucap Taufan seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Blaze. Taufan mengambil cock ring dari sakunya. Blaze tersentak dan menggeleng.

"Ja, jangan itu lagi!" Pinta Blaze. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau plinplan sekali, Blaze!" Keluh Taufan. "Aku hanya tahu teknik ini saja, Blaze. Itu juga karena komik yang dipinjam, Ice."

"Eh? Ice punya ko...." Blaze menahan nafasnya, ia mencengkram seprei dibawahnya. Entah karena penisnya sudah cukup tegang akibat remasan kakaknya atau memang cock ring itu mengecil ketika dicuci. "Ka, kak..., ya, yang ini lebih sesak.

"Ah. Memang, ukuran ini sedikit lebih kecil dari yang ada di toilet. Aku malas mengambilnya. Tapi seharusnya masih pas, yang tadi masih cukup longgar kelihatannya. Kau sekarang juga sudah tegang, sih. Gak kayak tadi." Jelas Taufan. Cock ring itu mengikat pangkal penis Blaze dengan sempurna. Blaze menarik nafasnya. mencoba beradaptasi.

"Ka, kakak beli berapa cock ring sih? Haah...." tanya Blaze ketika ia mulai terbiasa akan ketatnya cock ring yang satu itu.

"Uhm. Tiga, satu lagi lebih besar, tapi aku memang enggak bawa yang lebih besar itu." Ucap Taufan seraya menunjukan isi kantung parkanya. Blaze menghela nafas, ia mendudukan dirinya. Ia membuka parka sang kakak lalu melepasnya, memperlihatkan kaus putih bersih tanpa lengan. Taufan yang tadi sempat berpikir Blaze akan menyerangnya kini diam mengamati, sepertinya ia masih bisa melanjutkan tindakannya sesuai dengan komik meski ada pergerakan Blaze yang tiba-tiba itu. Blaze pun menggenggam ujung kaos putih itu, menariknya ke atas, keluar dari kepala dan tangan Taufan. Blaze merona ketika ia akan membuka pakaian bagian bawah milik kakaknya itu. Taufan tersenyum kecil.

"AAAARGH!" Pekik Blaze ketika ia baru saja membuka ikatan ikat pinggang kakaknya. Tubuh Blaze gemetar hebat, tangannya pun terlihat tidak bergerak untuk menarik dan membuka ikat pinggang kakaknya itu.

"Cepat lucuti bajuku, Blaze. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat anusmu yang lapar memakan kebanggaanku."

"Ma..., aaah..., matikan..., vi, vibra..., tornya... dulhuuuu..., Highi! Ja, jangan ditam...."

"Ayolah, tadi kau bilang tidak suka yang pelan-pelan kan? Kakak setel ke skala empat saja kok. Cepat buka baju kakak."

Blaze menunduk dan mulai menggerakan tangannya ke kancing dan risleting celana panjang kakaknya. Tangannya bergetar ketika melepas celana panjang itu dari kaki kakaknya. Blaze menahan nafasnya ketika ia kini membuka boxer yang kakaknya gunakan, sesaat ia melupakan getaran di anusnya. Blaze meneguk liurnya ketika melepaskan boxer kakaknya sembari memandang penis kakaknya yang ukurannya lebih besar darinya, tersaji di depannya dalam keadaan setengah tegak itu, dan membayangkan dirinya digempur oleh benda yang sedikit lebih besar dari timun itu. Blaze menggenggam penisnya sendiri yang sakit akibat kontraksi dari pembayangannya juga prostatnya yang nasih digempur vibrator.

Taufan mendorong bahu Blaze tiba-tiba. Kepala Blaze membentur ranjang dengan kuat, beruntung ranjang itu empuk sehingga tidak begitu sakit. Taufan tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya, menjilat dan menghisapnya. Tangan Taufan mencubit, menarik, dan memelintir kedua puting Blaze yang sudah tegak. Blaze mendesah kuat ketika titik kenikmatannya dilahap oleh kakaknya itu secara bersamaan. Taufan melepas cubitannya pada salah satu puting Blaze, kepalanya turun dan mulai menghisap puting Blaze yang baru sebentar menghirup udara bebas. Puting itu dijilatnya, digigitnya, dan dihisapnya sekuat tenaga. Tangan Taufan yang bebas kini memainkan penis Blaze yang terikat cock ring, meremas, mengocok sembari menekan kuat ujung penis Blaze. Blaze meremas seprei dibawahnya dengan kuat. Jari-jari kakinya menekuk tertahan. Mulut Blaze terus membuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang menandakan ia menikmati tindakan sang kakak kali ini.

Blaze melengkungkan punggungnya ketika Taufan menghisap kuat putingnya. Sesaat Blaze merasakan permainan tangannya pada putingnya yang satu lagi berhenti. Pikiran Blaze mendadak kecewa, meski hanya sesaat hingga merasakan getaran dalam anusnya bertambah kuat. Blaze memekik kencang. Ia merasakan puting yang tadi dipermainkan dengan tangan kini dimainkan dengan mulut kakaknya dan yang dimainkan dengan mulut berganti dengan tangannya. Blaze menjatuhkan punggungnya ketika Taufan menambah bobot tubuhnya.

"AAAH..., Masa bodoh, aku ingin kenikmatan!!" pekik Blaze dan mulai mendesah kenikmatan "Kak..., Kasari aku..., Lebih kasar lagi. UWAA!!!"

Blaze memekik kencang. Merasakan kembali getaran maksimal dalam anusnya. Blaze terengah, ia merasakan anusnya sudah mulai membuka menutup sendiri. Taufan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Blaze yang sudah memerah. Badannya yang sudah berpeluh. Leher dan dadanya yang terdapat bercak merah. Ia pun kembali menurunkan kecepatan getaran di anus Blaze kembali ke skala 4. Taufan menjilat bibirnya.

"Rasanya aku suka menjadi sadis seperti di komik Ice." Ucap Taufan. Blaze tersenyum lalu kembali berpose menggoda.

"B, Blaze mau keluar..., tapi..., Blaze mau keluar kalau Kakak juga keluar dalam tubuh Blaze." Ucap Blaze. Taufan segera mematikan vibratornya. Blaze mendesah kecewa. "Kaaak...."

Taufan tersenyum kecil dan memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam anus Blaze secara tiba-tiba. Blaze tersentak dan mendadak mengerti, lalu segera membuka kakinya untuk memberi kakaknya akses lebih. Taufan menekan vibrator di dalam tubuh Blaze ke atas. Taufan tersenyum ketika Blaze mendesah panjang dengan pandangan mata yang tertutup oleh kabut nafsu. Rasanya ia mengerti perasaan sang 'top' dalam komik yang ia baca kemarin. Taufan mengeluarkan vibrator itu. Blaze mendesah kecewa, lagi. Taufan terkekeh jahil, setelah mengeluarkan vibrator itu. Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari komik yang ia baca, tapi..., ia tidak tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sebenarnya.

"Kaaak..., cepatlah kasari Blaze...." keluh Blaze.

"Setelah ini komik punya Ice bersambung, aku gak ketemu buku keduanya." Ucap Taufan berbohong. Blaze mencoba mendudukan dirinya.

"Blaze tahu beberapa teknik kasar." Ucap Blaze seraya menyeringai kenikmatan. Taufan meneguk liurnya memandang Blaze yang sudah penuh nafsu. Pemandangan di depannya begitu indah, Taufan gak pernah menyangka adiknya yang manis itu bisa sampai seperti ini. "Kakak langsung memasukan milik kakak tanpa pelumas."

"TIDAK!" Tolak Taufan tegas, ia mendorong bahu Blaze hingga Blaze kembali terlentang. "Kakak tidak akan sampai berbuat begitu! Kau pikir kakak tega? Melihatmu kemarin makan menggeliat seperti ular saja membuatku sedih! Apalagi melukaimu seperti itu!"

"Blaze bisa bertahan, kak."

"ENGGAK! Cari tindakan lain!" bentak Taufan tegas. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya sebal, tapi ia terlihat mengikuti perintah kakaknya itu. Blaze sebenarnya tahu, Taufan punya perasaan tidak tegaan yang sangat besar. Sehingga Blaze sebenarnya sudah menduga tolakan Taufan, tapi ia tak menyangka akan setegas itu.

"Kakak bisa memasukan tiga jari kakak secara tiba-tiba, lalu melebarkan dan memutar serta menusukku, membuka otot anus Blaze sampai batas maksimal dan tetap memberi kenikmatan pada dinding anusku.." Ucap Blaze yang sampai meneteskan liur dan bergetar sendiri ketika membayangkannya. Taufan mencium bibir Blaze sekilas.

"Mana bisa, Blaze?"

"Uuh, tentu kakak bi..., HAA AAGH!" Taufan terkekeh sembari meleletkan lidahnya.

"Kau kan bilang harus tiba-tiba." Ucap Taufan seraya melebarkan ketiga jarinya, sedikit menekuk jarinya lalu memutarnya. Blaze mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Le, lebih lebar lagi."

Taufan melakukannya dengan sedikit kesulitan, otot anus Blaze terasa begitu tegang dan seolah ingin meremas jarinya. Blaze menekuk kakinya seolah mendorong dirinya lepas dari tangan Taufan. Taufan mengernyit dan dengan tangannya yang bebas, menahan pinggul Blaze untuk bergerak. Blaze mendesah panjang, kuku jari kakinya bergemeretak, bersamaan dengan kuku jari tangannya yang sama-sama meremas sprei dibawahnya. Kepala Blaze terus menengadah.

"Le, lebiihhh khuathh..."

"Hei, kau benar-benar tak apa, Blaze?" Tanya Taufan sedikit kasihan. Taufan akhirnya menghentikan tindakannya dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya.

"B, Blaze ingin kakak sekarang..., haaah..., ma, masuki tubuh Blaze, Kak. Ce, cepat." Rintih Blaze. Taufan mengambil lotion dari saku celananya yang teronggok di lantai dan mulai mempersiapkan dirinya. Blaze memanjakan dirinya sendiri selama menunggu Taufan mempersiapkan kedatangannya. "Kak..., masuk sekali dorong dan jangan berhenti untuk menunggu Blaze beradaptasi. Blaze..., Blaze mau merasakan kakak yang kasar."

"Uuh, aku rasa aku tak punya pilihan." Ucap Taufan seraya memposisikan penisnya tepat didepan lubang anus Blaze.

"Satu lagi, kak..., Blaze maunya kakak yang keluar dulu, jadi..., cock ringnya dibiarkan saja sampai kakak..., keluar." Blaze memandang kakaknya, tubuhnya kembali gemetar membayangkannya. Taufan menghela nafas pasrah.

"..., baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Taufan pun mulai melakukan langkah pertamanya untuk mengambil kesucian adiknya itu. Taufan menahan nafasnya dan berusaha menulikan telinganya. Taufan merasa terjepit dalam ketatnya lubang anus Blaze, ketika mendorong masuk penisnya dalam satu kali sentak, begitu pula ketika ia menarik penisnya untuk menyiapkan sentakan kedua. Jeritan kesakitan Blaze terdengar di telinganya, nyaris membuat Taufan berhenti karena iba. Untungnya, Taufan kembali mengingat permintaan sang adik dan kembali melesakkan penisnya dalam dubur sang adik. Blaze terus menjerit kesakitan dan Taufan masih berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan sang adik yang entah mengapa tak bisa ia temukan dengan penisnya itu.

"AAAH~!!" Blaze melengkungkan punggungnya. Taufan tersenyum, ia menahan pinggul Blaze lalu melesakan penisnya secara cepat, menyentuh titik kenikmatan sang adik yang dapat membuatnya melayang.

Blaze mencengkram seprei di bawahnya, kakinya pun bergerak berusaha mendorong tubuhnya ke atas meski mustahil. Blaze sebenarnya ingin membantu Taufan dengan menyentak pinggulnya agar Taufan lebih mudah menghajar titik kenikmatannya. Namun, pinggul yang ditahan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Blaze hanya bisa mengucapkan kata lebih cepat, lebih keras, dan lebih dalam untuk memandu sang kakak melakukan tindakan yang pertama bagi mereka. Blaze menjatuhkan punggungnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya memeluk leher Taufan dan meminta ciuman darinya. Blaze akhirnya bisa bergulat lidah dengan kakaknya, sembari anusnya dihajar habis-habisan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Blaze sudah tiga kali mengalami orgasme kering. Pertama dan kedua terjadi ketika foreplay kasar yang kakaknya lakukan dan yang ketiga terjadi ketika ia baru saja mencium dan bergulat lidah dengan Taufan. Kepala Blaze berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, pinggulnya yang kini tidak tertahan bergerak sesuai irama permainan sang kakak kedua. Blaze dapat merasakan Taufan menelusuri tulang belakangnya membuat sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Blaze..., aku mau...."

"Keluarkan semuanya, kak! Leburkan dalam tubuh Blaze!" Taufan segera menarik penisnya nyaris keluar dan langsung menyentaknya begitu dalam serta keluar di dalam tubuh sang adik. Blaze berteriak terkejut dan tentu saja nikmat, terkejut karena Taufan tidak hanya menyentaknya begitu kuat tetapi juga begitu dalam hingga cairan yang dikeluarkan sang kakak seakan memenuhi setiap rongga perutnya.

Blaze tersentak sekali lagi, ia berpegangan pada kedua bahu Taufan. Ia merasa hormonnya sedang berlomba ingin keluar bersamaan dengan mulai terlepasnya lilitan cincin di penisnya. Blaze memekik panjang, mencurahkan segala yang tertahan selama ini. Blaze bahkan mengeluh dan ketakutan karena tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan cairan hormonnya itu. Taufan mencium bibir Blaze, menenangkan Blaze yang agak panik. Semburan hormonnya kini mereda, Blaze memandang Taufan yang melepaskan ciumannya. Taufan tersenyum memandang Blaze, senyum yang lembut dan hangat.

"Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut Blaze, meski kau meminta 'dikasari'." Kekeh Taufan seraya mencium kening Blaze.

"Hengh..., lakukan sekarang saja Kak..., Blaze ingin ronde kedua." Kekeh Blaze. Taufan mendengus, ia menarik keluar seluruh penisnya. Blaze menghela nafas kecewa.

"Aku capek, Blaze...." ucap Taufan lalu turun dari ranjanh Blaze. Blaze membulatkan matanya.

"Ka, kakak maaf! Ja, jangan tinggalin Blaze...." pinta Blaze yang langsung mendudukan diri dan memeluk pinggang Taufan. Taufan mendengus, ia menunduk dan menggendong adiknya dengan gaya bridal. Blaze mengganti pelukannya di pinggang menjadi di leher.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, kok." Ucap Taufan. Blaze menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. "Hanya ingin membawamu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh dirimu. Termasuk yang di dalam perutmu ini."

"Ja, jangan! Blaze mau menyimpan milik ka...."

"Kali ini aku yang memerintah Blaze. Aku mendominasimu, hm? Kalau aku bilang kau harus mengeluarkan semua spermaku, maka kau akan mengeluarkan semuanya, Blaze." Blaze menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengangguk dan menempelkan kepalanya di bahu Taufan.

"Kakak sungguhan ingin memutus keturunan kita?"

"Kau baru tanya setelah kita melakukan ini? Blaze, Blaze..., tentu kakak bersungguh-sungguh."

~…~…~…~

Ice terlihat gembira ketika Blaze datang menemuinya dengan langkah yang lebar dan pinggul yang terlihat nyeri. Halilintar justru menarik kerah kemeja biru Taufan dan menggunakan sedikit ancaman pada Taufan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya yang satu itu. Taufan berwajah pucat menjawab segala pertanyaan ancaman sang kakak pertama dengan jujur yang langsung mendapat bentakan hebat dari sang tertua. Gempa yang datang bersama Fang saling berpandangan, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Gempa dan Fang memutuskan untuk membiarkan apa yang terjadi. Mereka berempat menunggu Blaze yang sedang bertemu dengan Ice di luar. Sembari sesekali melihat ke dalam jendela. Blaze terlihat excited menceritakan sesuatu pada Ice.

"Pokoknya Blaze senang banget waktu Kak Taufan mengasari Blaze. Kalau bukan karena komik Ice, mungkin Blaze harus tahan dengan segala perlakuan lembut Kak Taufan. Terima kasih, Ice!" Ucap Blaze seraya memeluk Ice. Ice balas memeluk Blaze.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih dan juga minta maaf pada kakak. Luka kakak sungguhan sudah sembuhkan?"

"Ice, kau sudah bertanya itu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi aku gak yakin. Aku bersalah pada kakak."

"Ssst, kan Blaze sendiri yang ingin ditembak. Ini bukan salahmu. Jadi apapun kau..., penjahat? Psikopat? Blaze tidak peduli..., Blaze tetap sayang padamu." Ucap Blaze seraya mengusap kepala Ice.

"Iya..., Ice juga sayang sama Kak Blaze..., makanya Kak Blaze jangan menghindar dari Kak Taufan lagi. Ice ingin lihat kakak juga bahagia." Ucap Ice. Blaze tersenyum dan mencium kening Ice dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih, Ice." Ucap Blaze seraya terus mengusap kepala Ice. "Oh ya, tumben Ice ngikutin cara bicara Blaze."

 Tamat

**Author's Note:**

> Ehem. terima kasih sudah membaca fiksi pelampiasan nafsu bejad sang author ini.  
> Entah kenapa meski Ice dan Halilintar, yang sebenarnya menjadi pair utama dari series ini, malah belum mendapatkan cerita berating MA seperti ini, dan pair sampingan seperti Taufan dan Blaze lah yang mendapatkannya.  
> Kenapa MA? ya, bagiku adegan seks sudah termasuk mature adult/explisit. sepertinya aku lupa cerita di cerita berrating sama sebelumnya.  
> Rencananya, pair IceHali juga akan mendapatkan cerita seperti ini. semoga saja tidak ada halangan.  
> Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
